Without You
by Melissande
Summary: He'd never be without her. LitaEdge


-1Title: Without You

Author: Mel

Summary: He'd never truly be without her.

Rating: PG

Dist: Ask

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warnings: None

Spoilers: Amy leaving

Notes: Random Idea

"Awww ahhh." The sigh came from the opposite side of the bed to the former WWE diva, meaning it of course came from her boyfriend, no wait husband.

Husband, the former diva known as Lita thought to herself. Who'd have ever thought I'd have a husband?

The red head shook her head slightly to shake the thoughts and return her attention to the man beside her in the king size bed in on of the most expensive hotels in Hawaii.

Lita couldn't stop the smile that crept across her face as she turned her sight to the large male specimen in the bed.

She sat up looking down at the man who was feigning sleep.

She smiled when he let out yet another exaggerated sigh.

"What's the matter?"

Nothing happened.

An eyebrow raised.

She crept closer to the man's side of the bed, her arms coming up to wrap around him from behind. Still nothing. Then she breathed on his neck, she could feel the chill that ran through his body at the action.

She smiled then moved her mouth to his ear allowing her hot breathe to caress his ear before asking the same question once more.

"Come on out with it baby what's wrong? Anything I can do?"

She felt her arms being pulled into his embrace, he pulled her tighter then turned so he was face to face with her, no longer feigning sleep or faking anything.

"Well you know you could do something." The tall blonde Canadian said, green eyes filling with mischief.

"Oh really what is that?" She asked innocently.

"Well you could tell my other wives that it's over, I got a new one."

Smack

"Ouch, I was just kidding." He replied.

"I know but just so ya know I won't tolerate any jokes about other wives. I am to be your one and only wife. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now what were the sighs about?"

"Nothing."

"Edam….tell me now or no more nookie on the honey moon or for two weeks after."

"Amy!"

"Tell me."

"NO."

"Fine…no nooki…"

"Okay, okay."

"What I thought. Now why the sighing?"

"It's just…"

"Just what?"

"Just that well I don't want to be without you ever. You know that right?"

Amy nodded. "Baby that was part of your proposal."

The blonde nodded. "Yeah I know but well I just don't know what I'm gonna do on the road without you. I don't like to be without you. I want you by my side forever and always and well I just don't want you to go."

"Aww well baby you know I wanted to retire a long time ago. In fact you encouraged me."

"I know but I hadn't thought it through yet and you did tell me when you had just gotten out of the shower and well you were naked. And well I can't think and did I say you were naked?"

"Edam!"

"Fine. I get it. You told me but tell me again, please."

"Fine. I am leaving so we can have the family we've always wanted. It makes more sense now especially."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I was gonna wait til after we got back, but well…."

"Well what?"

"Well you see now no matter what you won't ever be without me. Because well I will never be without you either."

"Yeah kinda happens when two people get married. Duh! And people think I'm a dumb blonde now get to the point. So we're married…you now have my last name, we have a house, the white picket fence and the two point three dogs. We have it all but now I am gonna be without you."

"No Edam you're not."

"Yes I am. You won't be traveling with me anymore."

"I know but let me finish what I was trying to say before . Okay?"

"Sure."

"Well I was saying you're never with out me and I'm never without you. If got forbid something happens to me…or whatever….well you will have me in your heart and in your soul and in the eyes of our baby."

"Baby don't talk like that….wait baby?"

"Yes. Baby."

"We're having a baby?"

"Yes. Now you understand why you have to be without me on the road but hey you're always gonna have me at home so there ya go."

"We're having a baby?"

"Yes Edam. Yes."

"Awesome so can we name our son Zombie after Rob Zombie?"

"Edam!"

"I'm kidding. What would you do with our me? I wonder."

"Probably be sane."

"But you wouldn't have as much fun."

"No I wouldn't'. Now can we go back to sleep?"

"Yes. Good night baby. Good night Zombie."

"Edam!"

"Okay fine. Good night Ames, good night Adam Joseph Jr."

Sigh.


End file.
